


Tumble in the Mud

by onepageatatime715



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Cruel Crown, F/M, Forest Sex, Glass Sword, Kings cage, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Red Queen - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Victoria aveyard, Virginity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: My interpretation of Mare and Cal's tumble in the mud, which takes place during Chapter 22 of King's Cage.All characters and the inspiration for this piece belong to Victoria Aveyard.





	

I run my fingers through his hair, using it to pull him closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. He tastes like salt and smoke. Closer. I can’t seem to get close enough. “Have you done this before?” I should be afraid, but only the cold makes me shiver.

He tips his head back, and I almost whine in protest. “No,” He whispers, looking away. Dark lashes drip rain. His jaw tightens, as if ashamed.

So like Cal, to feel embarrassed for something like this. He likes to know the end of a path, the answer to a question before asking. I almost laugh.

This is a different kind of battle. There’s no training. And instead of donning armor, we throw the rest of our clothes away.

After six months of sitting by his brother’s side, lending my entire being to an evil cause, I have no fear of giving my body to a person I love. Even in the mud. Lightning flashes overhead and behind my eyes. Every nerve sparks to life. It wakes all my concentration to keep Cal from feeling the wrong end of such things.

His chest flushes beneath my palms, rising with reckless heat. His skin looks even paler next to mine. Using his teeth, he unlatches his flamemaker bracelets and tosses them into the undergrowth.

“Thank my colors for the rain,” he murmurs.

I feel the opposite. I want to burn.

Even without his flamemaker bracelets, his touch sets my skin on fire as his hands explore my body, tracing delicate lines up my sides. I feel Cal hesitate as his hands draw near my chest, and I move one hand of his body to bring his hand up to cup my exposed breast, giving him permission to do what I know he longs to.

He grins into the kiss as his hands start to trace my breasts, setting my nerves sparking with electricity. I can’t hold back the moan that escapes me as he traces my nipple, his fingertips like small embers burning into my skin.

“Mare,” Cal whispers against my lips.

“I want this,” I whisper back. “I want you.”

Cal resumes our kisses with renewed vigor, backing me against a tree with the force of his passion, his hands unrestrained as they explore my body.

I know my hands do the same, probably worse as lightning jumps across my hands, my powers taking advantage of my lack of focus. Cal does not mind.

Together, we sink to the forest floor, ignorant to the mud below us, to the storm above us. Nothing beyond our embrace, beyond Cal’s body, now so flushed the rain sizzles off his skin, exists.

I feel Cal press against me, and I moan again, the pressure of him against the heat in my core nearly unbearable. Cal responds in kind, grinding against my skin, crushing my body beneath his until every inch of our skin that can be is touching.

My lips feel bruised, but I still whimper when Cal breaks our kiss, pulling away.

Then his kisses begin to trail down my body, beginning at my jaw. Then my neck, and my collarbone, and –

“Cal,” I gasp as he sucks at my nipple, the sensation sending sparks flying from my fingertips. He responds by kissing the other, his teeth ghosting over my skin. I bite back a groan as the heat in my core builds even higher, begging for more.

Cal’s kisses venture lower, skimming over my core until he reaches my waist. I know where he is headed, where his mouth seeks to venture, and I’ll be damned, I want it.

He kisses the insides of my thighs first, and the sensation has sparks shooting from my hands again. Cal grins up at me, clearly pleased with this reaction. Then, eyes locked on mine, he lowers his mouth to me.

His kisses between my legs are like nothing I’ve ever felt before. As his tongue explores my center, I am left gasping for air, not a clear thought in my head. I feel as though I am shattering, the pressure between my legs unbearable and pleasurable all at the same time. Then he’s between my folds, and the only clear thought I can form burst from my lips, “Cal, please.”

It’s more of a moan than anything else, but the one more building pressure between my legs demands him, now, inside of me. Any fear I may have felt at yielding this way, yielding to him, is gone, replaced only by an all-consuming want.

Cal rises again, until our eyes are equal, then slowly, he guides himself into me.

I gasp as Cal enters me, at the pain, then at the sensation as he fills me, moving slowly, carefully. And as my body yields to his, faster, rougher, pushing my body into the mud as passion overtakes us both.

My hands trace muddy lines over his body, in his hair, and his do the same, but neither of us care. We hardly notice as we do battle in the mud and foliage.

At last, Cal lets loose a growl, and his body tenses and sags as he goes over the edge, his body pressed against mine, his unrelenting heat a shield from the rain.

Afterwards, we lay in the mud, and it’s all I can do not to giggle. Yes, elation fills me, and love, but more than anything, it’s the sight of Cal, completely undone, covered in mud and leaves, laying beside me.

“What?” Call murmurs, drawing me closer to him.

“We’re absolutely filthy.”

“I had noticed,” Cal murmured. “I suppose a bath at your house is out of the question?”

“Not unless you want my brothers and father to murder you,” I mutter back. I wiggle closer to his body for warmth, and Cal tightens his hold on me.

“Mmmm, I suppose a few more minutes in the mud won’t hurt then,” Cal whispers, turning to press another kiss to my lips as his body presses against mine in the mud.


End file.
